


Just The Girl

by Kumikoko



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Profanity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan knew from the moment he saw her that he would make her his wife. Little did he know, she was thinking the same thing, and for less honest reasons then he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? Out of all of the pairings, even more so then Virion/Libra, I hardcore ship Morgan/Severa and I hope to write it true to it's and my heart that you'll see why you too should ship it. I'm so over the moon with this pairing. Just, everything about it I go nuts for. I ship it so hard. Do you? Do you? 
> 
> Well, that's not the only thing I ship, though. See, when playing the game, I was 100% disappointed with the S conversation that Morgan and Severa had. Could it have been any less romantic if they tried? Goodness gracious I about cried. So, I turned the game off and looked to see what the S conversation looked like between Gerome and Severa and it just so happens that Severa is totally hot for Gerome and, he's hot, and, hot people should be with hot people so I totally ship that too. I have it all worked out, man. It's so beautiful. I just hope I can reflect that within this fanfic. 
> 
> If you really want to see what I'm seeing, go to youtube and listen to Just The Girl by The Click Five because it couldn't be more perfect for this pairing even if it was deliberately wrote for it, haha.

**Just The Girl**

**Chapter One: Bittersweet**

“Shut up! You’re so stupid! Gads!” Severa began to yell at a new recruit, while Morgan watched her with dreamy eyes.

Anything more she ranted about was lost to the young prince as he watched her berate the poor soldier whom had, in her defense, made a terrible blunder earlier that she had had to cover for.

Not that that gave her a right to be so mean with the guy but…

_Hot damn, she is coming towards me_! Morgan realized with unbridled joy, as his pants become tight with the excitement that she might yell at him as well. _Please, please yell at me…Morgan hoped—prayed for her to stab him with her icy words_. 

“ _And_ _you_!” Severa spit the words out as if they tasted horrible before she continued, “What’re you doing just standing around?”

_Oh no, I’m going to cum!_ …Morgan realized with sudden horror.

“ _Well_?” Severa folded her arms across her chest, impatiently waiting for an answer from the blushing, dazed fool before her.

As Morgan bit his bottom lip, he felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his cheek from the hot, humid day. Severa was sweating too, for the beads of water made her face glow, and although her brow was furrowed, she was still the sexiest woman in camp. She was the thinnest, and most flexible girl as well—all of which Morgan had noticed instantly—and never failed to not see.

It wasn’t just Severa’s charming appearance that had hopelessly captured Morgan’s attention though, it was her…well, everything.

Everyone knew Severa was cold, and cruel to people but, the obsidian haired girl knew what she was doing and that was almost enough knowledge for Morgan to orgasm right then and there. It might have been thanks to Cordelia, but the young girl was extremely intelligent, and had been around the block—a sort of, Jack of all Trades woman.

Bittersweet was the best word to describe her personality, and even knowing how much of a spoiled ice queen she was, Morgan just couldn’t help himself—even when Severa would laugh at his dreams, he would dream about her laughter—right or wrong though, she was the woman for him.

“Are you daft? I’m speaking to you!” Severa’s sharp, spoiled voice startled Morgan right into an orgasm.

“Mmmnngh!” His hands flew to his mouth to drown out some of the moan, but with the way his body spasmed, it would have been obvious to anyone watching what had just happened.

Severa included.

“Oh…my…Gods…did you just…” Severa’s surprised voice broke off into a mean laugh. “What is wrong with you? We’re in the middle of a battlefield and you—you—“ Severa couldn’t say much more than that as more cruel laughter left her smooth lips, red as the rose from some paint.

Even with the humiliation Morgan was feeling, all he could focus on was her svelte body, perfectly outlined—yet protected in her armor. And, small as her breasts were—thanks to her mother, they were perfectly round and perky, so as she laughed at him, he could see them bounce and it made him think about sex all over again.

“Morgan, what’s wrong?” Lucina asked with apprehension as she headed towards them, since her younger brothers face was flushed red as a cherry, and Severa was giggling rudely—which unfortunately was common.

“I—I—“ Morgan’s confession caught in his throat. _Am I really going to tell her? I have to_ …Any shyness Morgan had been feeling turned into a steely resolve as he settled upon his possible life-altering decision. “I want you as my Queen.” Morgan stated, his hands clenching into nervous fists.

All laughter died in Severa’s throat. The conversation she had had with Morgan about a month ago came back to her memory;

Severa had sought Morgan out to prove to him that she could cook, and he had confirmed what she already knew—her cooking was phenomenal. The conversation from then on had turned a bit awkward, for he had basically said he wanted her as his wife…but not really. Severa, high maintenance as she was, couldn’t accept his half-ass proposal so she had decided to put distance between them but here they were now—with him actually having the balls to propose to her.

Not that she had planned it any differently though. It had been a long time coming—this confession of his and soon to be proposal.

A small smirk tugged at her pretty lips, knowing every little thing she had done to capture his interest had worked.

Languidly bending over to pick up her ax, and flying through the air with her wyvern on moonlit nights were just a couple of incidents she set up with the intent for him to gaze at her.

“And? Your point is?” Severa inquired impatiently haughty.

“No,” Lucina gasped with horror, unable to keep her mouth shut, for Severa as exalt of Ylisse would be just as bad as Lissa being exalt.

Taking in a breath to steady himself, Morgan chose his words carefully. “Severa, will you marry me and become my princess?” Morgan inquired honestly and hopefully as he knelt down on one knee, and pulled out a pure gold ring, with a large diamond on top as the main feature.

Severa’s gorgeous, chestnut hued eyes sparkled at the thought of becoming a true princess—all the glamor, fashion, and most importantly, the attention. As princess of Ylisse, she wouldn’t have to compete with her mother anymore. For once in her life, Severa would come out on top, as someone more special then her mother.

“I will if you promise to worship me.” Severa replied, as she held her hand out expectantly. Morgan’s own eyes began to shine brighter than Severa’s as the love of his heart just agreed to marry him. He wasted no time in sliding the ring on her dainty finger.

_Mother will know what to do_. Lucina decided to herself as she bolted through the battlefield to find Kumiko, in hopes of diverting this union.

“You will cook for me, won’t you?” Morgan inquired, hoping to taste that stew again.

“And you will buy me dresses that put every other woman to shame?” Severa replied with a question of her own.

“Yes,” Morgan replied without hesitation, feeling his heart pump fiercely within his chest.

Half of the battle to make Severa his was over now—so far, he had won!

Morgan couldn’t be happier.

 


	2. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan marries the girl of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love this pairing. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters nor the game.

**Just The Girl**

**Chapter 2: Marriage**

“Honey, you’re sweating,” Kumiko commented with worry, as she stood near Morgan. 

“I—I know, but…” Morgan nervously pulled at the collar of his navy blue jacket, as he shifted from foot to foot. “What if she changes her mind? I—I want her.” Morgan said, as he fretted where he stood.

“Be still.” Chrom told Morgan firmly, for a Ylisse man needed to be calm, and composed at all times. Morgan nodded uncommittedly, knowing his heart wasn’t about to sit still, even for a minute.

He glanced around the room, to see Maribelle and Brady creating wonderful music together with their violins—something they must have rehearsed for days straight to get the song right—Severa’s favorite song, for Morgan was happy with anything.

Actually, every wedding decoration was of Severa’s choosing, from the room, to the white lilies. There was nothing in the room that had been bought cheaply—the day had to be perfect, after all, as it was to be extravagant.

Marriage happened once in a person’s life and Severa wasn’t about to look on her day with regrets. Cordelia and Lon’que were rather embarrassed that Severa hadn’t been a bit more modest about the need for gold everywhere, but they tried to reason with themselves that, as she said, this happened once in a persons life time.

Lissa and Morgan were the only people who didn’t seem to mind that a large chunk of castle money was gone over this. Severa certainly didn’t mind. She was even thrilled that the weather was rainy outside.

As spoiled as Severa was, all of her insistence on perfection seemed to be worth it now that she was being grateful for what she had gotten.

“Here they come.” Lucina commented, with a grave face, for she still had reservations about the marriage. Morgan snapped to attention, standing rigid as his heart began to pound harder.

What would Severa look like, was the question pounding within his head. Would she look prettier than normal? Would she do her hair up in a weird way? How would the dress look? Morgan _had_ to know, and he had to know now.

Lon’qu walked down the aisle, with Severa at his side. They were both gushing with pride and elation for different reasons. Lon’qu’s arm was hooked with Severa’s, as he guided her down the gold carpet.

Severa was absolutely stunning in her sparkling, silver wedding dress lined with brilliant gold, fitted to show her svelte body. Morgan’s eyes were caught on the dress, and the way it hugged her breasts for a little too long before he forced them to flick up to her raven hair, pulled into usual, cute pig tails that suited her. He imagined, quite lustfully, running his fingers through her soft hair, over and over again—just as he thought about touching her body—any part of her would due. He just wanted to touch her!

One striking feature though were her crimson colored lips, perfect for kissing. Morgan tugged on his collar again as he struggled to breathe—feeling very hot. Too hot, and too tight in all the wrong places. Severa even wore black ink on her eyelids, a technique that brought out her chocolate hued eyes that he loved gazing into.

Even her nails were painted gold, just as gold as the bracelets on her wrists. In her hands was a bouquet of white lilies that matched the ones placed in vases on the tables, covered in a gold cloth. On her dainty feet were glass slippers, something Morgan would find out later.

A Princess had to be perfect after all, didn’t she?

“Mother—I—I can’t breathe—“ Morgan choked out, as he tried to fan himself with his hand. Kumiko laughed softly.

“Now, doesn’t this look a tad familiar?” Kumiko looked pointedly to Chrom, who flushed pink at the memory.

“A tad, maybe. I was composed, though.” Chrom said in defense.

“Sweating and blushing none-the-less, and I didn’t even look half as good as she.” Kumiko chuckled, for it seemed that the men of the family just didn’t know how to respond to pretty females. At least, not in a composed, calm manner.

Lucina just sighed quietly, hoping this wasn’t a mistake. Everyone was happy about the marriage, and that was all fine and good, but Lucina had seen how Severa would look at Gerome from time to time. It was worrysome, to her, that, Severa might not be faithful to Morgan. Even now, Severa’s eyes met with Gerome’s, who, while not a sweating, blushing mess like Morgan, had a very similar lust for the beautiful young girl, and it was certainly a returned look. Lucina said nothing, however, against her gut feeling.

“What do I do? I—“ Morgan was still fretting, for he was realizing that not only was this real, but he was damn lucky to have Severa coming his way, if only for he was a prince, and the better option over Owain.

“You’ll be fine.” Kumiko tried to assure Morgan quickly, for none of them should be conversing at the moment to begin with. Morgan was unconvinced though, and was sure he would faint if Severa touched him.

Lon’qu kept his smile as Severa stood in front of Moran. Libra, the priest to wed them began speaking from the book, and how Naga was shining down on all of them. Morgan’s smile was honest, and wider then Severa’s, but she too was happy with the arrangement. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement, for in a few moments, she really would be a princess.

That was every young girl’s dream, wasn’t it?

It was quite possibly Cordelia’s own dream at one point in time, but Chrom had never acknowledged her in that way, so when she had connected with Lon’qu, they had stayed together, for Chrom had chosen Kumiko. Oddly enough, one reason Morgan was hot for Severa was because her long, raven hair reminded him of mother. This was an unconscious notion though, one most men were privy to.

Both children seemed to fidget on their feet with elation as Libra said all the right words to wed them. He was a good friend of everyone, whom had not chosen to marry for himself—but it was rumored that at least at one point in time, before Sully forcibly married Virion, that, Virion and Libra had had some sort of relationship that bordered on romantic.

Whether that was true or not, no one knew, nor did they ask. It wasn’t their business. Plus, if Sully knew, or found out, Virion’s head might become the main dinner dish. He had unwittingly won her over, and that might have been a mistake but if he was complaining about it, no one knew.

“Do you take Severa as your wife, Morgan?” Libra finally asked. Morgan gulped, as another bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He couldn’t talk over the excitement and nervousness bubbling within his body, so all he could do was nod vigorously and hope that would suffice.

“And you, Severa? Do you take Morgan as your husband?” Libra questioned, flicking his gaze to the happy young bride to be.

“Yes, yes, and yes!” Severa chimed adamantly.

Roars of joy erupted from the audience in the pews.

Shakily, and clumsily, Morgan grabbed Severa’s soft, dainty hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Severa rolled her eyes, knowing she’d have to do everything by herself if he couldn’t even properly put a ring on her finger so she leaned towards him and pressed their lips together.

Morgan melted in the dominant kiss, feeling his knees go weak. He just couldn’t believe he finally had Severa, the most gorgeous girl in all the lands. He wasn’t even sure how he had won her but—she was here, and she was his now. Eagerly, Morgan returned the heated kiss.

“Well, she’s bold,” Kumiko laughed.

“I wonder who she gets it from,” Chrom commented, and looked to his friends.

Cordelia was a strong, independent woman, but Lon’qu was just the same, if not a bit reserved. Cordelia put a hand over her mouth, surprised at her daughter’s boldness.

“Who knows.” Kumiko shrugged.

At least the marriage had been completed successfully, and had went without a hitch.

With a flirty smile that made Morgan’s heart jump into his throat, Severa grabbed Morgan’s hand and pulled him down the steps, then twirled around to face him with determined eyes. Morgan’s face was red, as he trembled with unbridled excitement, for whatever Severa was planning, he was hot for already. Severa just smiled and goaded him to dance with her, to the pretty violin music.

Severa pulled Morgan’s trembling hand to her back, guiding him into position for the common, but well revered Waltz dance. Morgan’s blush only turned a brighter red, as he felt his hand on her bare back—such a bold fashion statement. It was one thing to touch her hand, but with his hand on her back, he felt as if the touch was intimate—too intimate for the public but he complained not, for this was what he wanted—to touch her.

Each step was light, and quick. Morgan felt as if he was floating on the clouds. If this was Naga’s Heaven, he would stick to the straight path his whole damn life.

When their eyes met again, Morgan knew he was in love, and that this was the happiest moment of his life.

. . .

“We should turn in for the night.” Severa whispered huskily to Morgan, with her slender arm draped around his shoulder. Morgan flushed hard at the suggestion, knowing that whenever they entered their new bedroom chamber, they were, by tradition to impregnate her with a son.

Was he even ready for that? The mere thought made him weak in his knees with anticipation but—he feared he wouldn’t last—or wouldn’t be good enough for her. It was a weight on his shoulders, one he wasn’t sure he wanted to get rid of.

“Y-you want to?” Morgan stuttered with uncertainty. Severa nodded, to reply. “Okay…” Morgan stood up from the sette. “F-father, may we be excused? It is becoming late.” Morgan inquired. Kumiko chuckled softly.

“Oh Morgan, you need not ask permission now that you are a man with a lovely wife.” Kumiko spoke up, with amusement, holding a glass cup of expensive white wine in her hand. It was more for show then anything else.

“Your mother is right.” Chrom nodded, and gestured to the door, to further give the newly wed children permission.

“Thank you.” Severa said as she stood up, and smoothed out her wedding dress. “We will be turning in now, have a goodnight.” She said, and held out her arm for Morgan to take it. Morgan hooked their arms together shyly, and guided her out of the parlor room. “Are you ready?” Severa asked, as they walked side by side.

All Morgan could do was nod, for he was too nervous, and too excited to speak. He still felt like he was in a dream and feared he might wake up. Severa just snickered and followed him to their new bedroom, that she had picked the decorations for.

There was no complaints on Morgan’s end as Severa kicked the door shut with her high heel.

If either of them knew what to expect, they didn’t say anything about it. Instead, Severa pulled her dress off, exposing her elegant smallclothes. Morgan’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her ivory body, shining in the moonlight coming in from the tall window.

A goddess of the night Severa was in Morgan’s eyes. He couldn’t say anything as he stared at her with stunned awe. Severa smiled, seeing the heat of his gaze, and knew how interested in her he was. It was Morgan’s admiration of her that gave her unbridled confidence, bordering on arrogance as she gave him a flirty smirk, to mesh with the provocative pose she dawned for his eyes only.

The brighter flush on his face, and small gulp only made it easier for her to pull her small clothes off when she was sure he had his undivided attention. Morgan tugged at the collar of his shirt, a trembling, sweaty mess of nervous lust. At this rate, he’d ejaculate before they even touched. Of that, he was sure. Just like the other day on the battlefield.

Severa gave Morgan no reprieve, though, as she stepped towards him with her snowy thighs swaying in a pleasingly risqué manner. Her deliberate, suggestive movements, while indecent, made Morgan’s pants uncomfortably tight, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Severa, who was closing in on him like a predator.

Morgan felt his heart pump harder as Severa laid her arms on his shoulders, and leaned towards him. A small squeak escaped his lips as her tongue flicked languidly across his ear. If she had any regrets about the startling touch, she showed it not, for she was pressing her breasts against his chest, deliberately rubbing them with each small movement.

“Ngh…S-Severa…aren’t I supposed to…uhm…lead?” Morgan finally choked out through the tightness in his throat. Severa paused to snicker at the idea of Morgan leading her in anything.

“Are you daft? We both know you don’t want to lead, even if you could, but you can’t, because your parents were too busy teaching obedient miss goody-two-shoes.” Severa said, none too nicely—but it made Morgan gulp with desire all the same. It wasn’t like her words weren’t true. “Look, some people are born leaders, and you’re not one of them. That’s why you chose me, isn’t it? You saw I am a natural leader.” Severa continued, to further her point.

Numbly, Morgan nodded in quiet agreement. One of the main features he found attractive in Severa was her ability to lead and control, traits he didn’t quite have, but needed if he were to lead the Kingdom when Chrom fell, and he would fall if the future didn’t change. Morgan hadn’t been ready when his father died, it had came as a shock because Chrom was invincible—wasn’t he? At least, Morgan had thought so…but then Chrom had not come home…nor did Mother.

The loss had been devastating to Morgan…so depressing he didn’t remember a thing afterwards until he woke up in the field, with little to no memory of the future he came from. All he knew right now was that he, if everything went well, had a good year or two with both of his parents—years he would cherish, right after putting a son in Severa.

“Dominate me.” Morgan told her, having made up his mind, wanting to be hers.

If he still lost his parents, maybe he would have Severa to fall back on—Lucina hadn’t been enough.

“I already have,” Severa murmured and grabbed his chin in her hand, to hold his head still as she leaned forwards to kiss him. Morgan melted just as hard in this kiss as he had earlier—except this time, the kiss really went to his dick. “Point proven.” Severa smiled with accomplishment, knowing he just made a mess of his fancy pants.

“I—I’m so, so sorry…!” Morgan gushed with humiliation.

How on Earth was he going to put a baby in her now when the seeds were splattered in his pants?

“Shh, shh. Don’t fret.” Severa told him, and kissed him again, knowing it wouldn’t take too long to excite him all over again. Morgan made a small noise of protest, not believing everything would work out okay like Severa did. All derogatory noises stopped as Severa flicked her tongue against Morgan’s. It renewed the spark Morgan needed to step up and show his interest in the present.

With a shaky hand, Morgan placed a hand on her hip, and stroked her side. He was still surprised at how soft her skin was, despite how they were in the middle of a war and didn’t have much time for taking care of personal hygiene.

Severa placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, onto the bed. Morgan just stared at her, with a dreamy smile tugging on his lips. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman, and, most importantly, Severa had said yes. The only thing she was wearing now was her yes, in the form of a extravagant ring on her finger.

No words were spoken as Severa straddled his waist and began to leave hot, fleeting kisses on his face and neck. As nice as the smooches were, Morgan eagerly, but hesitantly touched Severa’s breasts. When the girl didn’t snap at him, he curiously squeezed them, silently appreciating that the two round bundles of fat were larger then Cordelia’s.

“You’re beautiful,” Morgan commented appreciatively, and shyly closed the distance between them to kiss her. Severa accepted the kiss and took control of it, as she had the situation. Her hand slid between his leg, and grabbed the hardened flesh between the white thighs.

A startled gasp left Morgan’s lips. He couldn’t remember a time when someone had touched him there.

“It’s okay,” Severa assured Morgan, with a confident smile, as she began to frig the flesh in her hand. After a few strokes, she pulled her hand up and spit onto her hand for use in place of a lubricant. Morgan watched as she rubbed the saliva onto his eager flesh.

Despite Morgan’s lack of action, he knew what to do—soldiers in the army weren’t always careful when retelling stories around the campfire—spreading his legs, he put his hands on Severa’s hips and watched her do the rest. Severa set her hands on his shoulders and lowered himself onto his waiting erection.

It was only her own excitement that allowed her to perform this the way she wanted to—for a nervous virgin wouldn’t have been wet enough. Morgan shuddered and began to moan with pleasure.

He hadn’t known sex could feel _this_ good.

If Severa felt any pain, it didn’t show on her determined, confident face.

She was making an impression on Morgan he wouldn’t forget, and she liked it that way.


	3. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan, Severa and Gerome live happily ever after. Well, everyone does, actually. But, ya'll coulda guessed that, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, crappy ending chapter because I just don't have time to make it right but I wanted this finished. Also, if you haven't watched the 7 Deadly Sins Anime on Netflix, you seriously should because dude. It contains some of the greatest Anime characters I have ever seen, and I've been watching Anime for over twenty years so that should tell you something. It also contains true romance in it. Not that it's a romantic Anime. It's not. It just features true romance in like, two episodes. And, I'm not a romance junkie. I don't read what people call porn-I mean romance books. I read the real thing and this anime contains that. If it helps, the main male character is voiced by the same guy that voices Kirito (SAO) and Eren Jaeger (AoT) and Rin O (BE)

**Just The Girl**

**Chapter 3:** **Happy Ending  
**

_Exquisite_. 

Ylisse’s newest clothing brand for the aristocrats had gained popularity throughout the surrounding countries instantly.

Since the castle had gold to spare, a small percentage went towards the towns people, particularly the orphanages and the training of new recruits to the military. Ylisse was flourishing in ways people hadn’t thought possible ever since the Hero-King had been buried years ago in ancient times.

All of this fortune was thanks to Severa, who happily designed, and sewed new gowns for her thriving brand. It was much cheaper than buying already made dresses from the stores around town.

Each dress was unique, and garnered new fans to the brand when it was released to the public. Colors, patterns, jewels and other accessories were all chosen carefully, with no regard to what was, or wasn’t popular within the town. As princess, Severa had that luxury to be spontaneous, creative and daring with her choice of designs.

Every time a new dress was finished, Severa modeled it for Morgan, with a cute twirl, or a seductive motion if the dress was leaning towards the promiscuous nature. Morgan always responded appropriately, and predictably, just the way Severa wanted him to. His beautiful eyes would widen just as a blush would tint his cheeks. Sometimes—most of the time, he would sport a boner, which told Severa that the gown was especially beautiful.

Friends, such as Lucina and Nori retrieved Severa’s homemade dresses for free, sometimes by force. Severa refused to have her friends dressed poorly for special events, after all. Some of the royal events were themed.

One ball, the women were clothed in extravagant gowns of fiery colors. Nori was wearing a slim gown, with lighter warm hues wrapped around crimson reds to show off her lean figure and tentative personality.

“Can we hug?” Nori asked, as she looked up at Kumiko with hopeful eyes.

“Uhm, sure. I don’t see why not.” Kumiko said. She wore a similarly slim dress, but one less conservative then Nori.

“Yay.” Nori stated quietly, but happily as she wrapped her arms around Kumiko. “You think I can hug Mom sometime?” Nori inquired thoughtfully. “I mean, she’s not very approachable—“ Nori began to blabber nervously, fearing that Tharja would overhear her words.

Tharja indeed heard Nori, because she was listening into Kumiko’s conversations via a spell, all from a dark corner. Anything Tharja might have said, or done, though, was interrupted by a loud slap.

“Ow!” Chrom’s startled voice was heard throughout the ballroom, more because the party-goers had been trained to listen for his voice, even over the roar of a battlefield. Everyone’s head snapped to attention, as their backs went rigid.

Was there a sniper? Had someone poisoned the King?

“Hmph!” Sumia looked away from Chrom, indignantly.

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Chrom protested, as he rested his hand on his stinging cheek.

“Mother?” Lucina and Morgan’s asked worriedly in unison as Kumiko headed towards the duo attracting everyone’s attention.

“Mom?” Nori looked to Tharja for help, who was already going to Kumiko’s side in case a fight would break out.

Chrom, nor Sumia saw Kumiko coming. They only knew that one minute, they were both standing, and in the next minute, Sumia was on the ground, clasping her own reddening cheek.

“I thought I told you to never lay your hand on him in anger again.” Kumiko growled, the rage on her face as red as her dress.

“He said—“ Sumia began, but Kumiko interrupted her.

“I don’t care what he said. I didn’t care for your reason last time either. I understand more than you that he had a difficult choice to make, his sister or the Emblem. It does not garner violence. We’ve all had enough of it and the last thing we should be doing is attacking each other.” Kumiko explained, despite the fire ball forming above her hand. “So let me make myself clear. If you ever touch Chrom again, I will burn your pretty face.”

“Kumiko!” Chrom gasped, shocked that she could be so cold to a friend.

“Oh.” Tharja blushed as she watched Kumiko be assertive and mean. It made her experience a tingling sensation within her body that hadn’t been felt since watching Kumiko battle in war. Gregor just sighed, and idly wondered why she was with him at all. She didn’t seem to share the fervor he did.

“She’s almost as scary as Nah was when she thought I only married you because you got pregnant,” Vaike commented, as he watched the spectacle.

“Whaaat? That was what happened, wasn’t it?” Nowi asked, as she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out.

“Nrrgh! No!” Vaike exclaimed, frustrated that no one saw why he had married Nowi.

“Really? Why did you propose then?” Nowi inquired, curious.

“Yeah, Dad, why? You never answered me.” Nah piped in, repeating Nowi’s motions.

“I—I—I love your dragon form, it’s the epitome of power.” Vaike admitted.

“Ah, that figures. You’re all about power.” Nah nodded as if confirming what she already guessed.

“Ooh, I can show you my dragon form later!” Nowi smiled.

“Oh please. I can cause more drama then this.” Severa groaned, aware of the different spectacles going on throughout the room.

“Hm?” Gerome lifted a curious eyebrow to Severa.

“I’ll show you.” Severa smirked and linked one of her arms with one of Gerome’s, and pulled him into the hallway and down a fleet of stairs.

“You’re bold tonight,” Gerome mused, as he followed Severa into the courtyard.

“Am I ever not bold?” Severa grinned, and threw her arms around his shoulders.

“And Morgan doesn’t know?” Gerome inquired, as he inspected her pretty brown eyes for an answer.

“He doesn’t mind so long as I am faithful to him as well,” Severa corrected Gerome, and then leaned up to kiss him.

She had the best of both worlds—a super hot boyfriend, and a cute, but kinda dopey-in-love with her husband that bent to her every whim. Life couldn’t be better for her if it tried.

“Alright,” Gerome said, and leaned down to kiss her.

Passion ignited between the two instantly as their lips met. Their hands began to caress their bodies, groping, and fondling whatever they touched.

This wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last time that they found sparks in their affair. Severa just couldn’t resist the fireworks of emotion that raged within her whenever she had sex with Gerome. They just couldn’t compare to the fluttery, soft feelings she retrieved from Morgan at night.

“You’re beautiful,” Gerome commented, as he gazed down upon Severa. The full moon made her body glisten like that of an otherworldly goddess.

“I know,” Severa mused, and shivered with anticipation as he slid his hands under her gown. “Now be a man and make me happy.”

“Understood, M’lady.” Gerome purred, and laid her onto the stone bench in front of the waterfall.

They became one.

**. . .**

“She left again, didn’t she?” Lucina growled upon realization that Severa ran off with Gerome. 

“I think so.” Morgan answered, and looked about the ballroom. Severa nor Gerome were anywhere insight.

“I’m going too—“ Lucina began, but Morgan grabbed her wrist.

“It’s okay, Lucina. I know she seeks Gerome’s company from time to time. I also know that she always comes back to me.” Morgan told her.

“But—“ Lucina wanted to protest—the affair was wrong.

“She makes me happy. I love her, and she, to an extent, loves me. I really couldn’t have asked for a better life—and mother is here with us too. Actually, we’re all together.” Morgan explained, with a grateful smile on his face.

“Tch!” Lucina bit her bottom lip, as she couldn’t decide whether to smack Morgan, or Severa.

“The boy is right, Dear. Morgan is happier then the brightest moonlight.” Inigo piped up, as he set a hand on Lucina’s shoulder, in an attempt to calm her.

“If you ever look at another woman, I will pierce you with falchion.” Lucina warned Inigo. She was in no mood to even think that Inigo might do the same as Severa. He had a record of flirting with the ladies and the memory of that irked her.

“Hey, message received.” Inigo stated, putting his hands in the air in defense.

Lucina sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound harsh. I just can’t live the way Severa does.” Lucina apologized.

“Yeah. I know.” Inigo grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Just remember I chose you.”

 

 


End file.
